


Self Control

by vbwizkid



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Self Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbwizkid/pseuds/vbwizkid
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple recruitment. They'd followed for months, compiled everything they thought they would need. Instead, they were her saving grace, a renewed reason for living. A new reason to learn Self Control.





	1. Anguish

Her screams echoed through the trees. Birds flew in all directions, the sound waves too strong for them to weather. Glass shattered around her, her car taking the brunt of most of her anguish. The air around her goes silent, then another scream, louder and more pained than the rest. The trees shake, the ground below her absorbing the vibrations that her screams create. More silence as her voice failed her. Sniffles and sobs shake her body. She’s clutching herself, wrapped around her torso in a sort of embrace. She wants to scream, she wants to curse out, she wants to tell God just how fucked his plans for them are. 

“Should we stop her?” A male voice breaks the silence, nasal in tone, a perpetual sense of laughter behind his words.

“She’s not hurting anyone, let her mourn.” This voice is rough around the edges, with tinges of exhaustion that are in stark contrast with the first male voice.

Another scream breaks their concentration. This one is even more guttural than the last two. A tree cracks near her, the sound waves having finally broken something other than all the glass on her vehicle. The rough voiced man watches the path of the tree, his one mechanical eye analyzing the angle and trajectory. “Fuck.”

He sprints out from behind the tree, leaving the other man to gape. His cybernetic enhancements power him forward, knowing that the woman in the clearing isn’t in the right mind. She’s not going to see the tree in time. He’d promised the team and that annoying man who he was unlucky enough to call his partner, that they’d bring her in alive.

They’d been watching her for months. For all intents and purposes, she was just your average twenty five year old. She was working on a PHD program in psychology, dating around as one did at this age. She still lived with her parents, knowing full well that it didn’t make sense to stretch a budget to fit school costs and a separate living situation.

Nathan Summers, or Cable, as he was known to his team, sat at the coffee shop across the street from the college campus. The woman, Krystine Evans, was chatting animatedly with a professor. Cable could’ve eavesdropped if he’d wanted, but it was probably more about drug interactions and mental health. He’d never been a big academic. He enjoyed physical work, military planning, only relying on his technological enhancements when on missions. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Krystine made her way across the street to the coffee shop. That was something out of the ordinary for her. Normally her schedule only allowed for a brief chat and then it was on to whatever exciting thing Wade got to observe for the next few hours. 

Cable had brought the newspaper closer to his face, hoping that the change in routine was not a result of his unabashed watching. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb. He’d been able to cover most of his metal parts, but his face was significantly harder to camouflage. 

“Excuse me?” Her voice had a melodic tone to it. He knew she was in the choir, and the voice lined up with that knowledge. “Excuse me sir?”

He’d peered over the top of the newspaper, lowering it slowly to see a set of blue eyes gazing unwaveringly at him. “Can I help you?”

The girls blush had been startling. The way she’d carried herself with the professors and other students had been so confident, so poised. “W-well. I’d noticed you here the last couple of days. You always seemed to be keeping an eye on me. Thought it was strange.” That hadn’t been the whole truth. One of her professors had pointed it out. That was actually what the man had stopped to tell her. She’d decided that she’d had enough of her admirer, or stalker as the professor had so deftly put it, keeping his distance and had decided to make contact.

“Not sure what you’re talking about ma’am.”

She’d snorted and shook her head. “Now I’m not the most aware. But even I know that you do not look like anyone I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t have remembered you if I hadn’t seen your…” She’d paused, as if she hadn’t known how to politely mention his ‘enhancements’.

The tree was too close now. Wade was behind him, narrating the scene to whoever he saw that the rest of them couldn’t.

“Will Robocop save the siren? Find out in the next few minutes. Stay tuned.”

“Shut up Wade.” Cable’s words came out as a muttered growl. He didn’t care that at this point he was too far away for Wade to actually hear him. All he could focus on was just how close the tree was getting to making this girl a part of the ground beneath her. 

“And he goes in for the tackle, will he make it in time! Go Robocop go!” 

Cable growls, launching himself off the ground. He wraps his arms around the trembling woman, pulling her with his momentum out of the path of the tree. The tree lands with a crash on top of her SUV, caving in the roof with a dull crunch.

Krystine found herself pinned under the metal man she’d met only a week ago. He hadn’t told her his name, continually denying any sort of stalking or admiring. At this point, it didn’t matter. He’d saved her. Saved her from a tree that her anguish had nearly brought down on her. She tries to thank him. Her words swallowed by another sob as her body shakes underneath his. 

Cable’s arms don’t move yet. He should’ve let her go as soon as he’d saved her. But the pain in her face, the sobs that shook her body, they awakened something in him that he’d thought gone long ago. “It’s ok babygirl. You’re ok…” His words still hold that rough quality, but they’re soft, tender. She clutches at his ragged shirt, her sobs coming out in between hiccups. She’d taken his words the way he’d hoped, as an excuse to get them all out.

“Well look at you. If this isn’t a Daddy daughter moment I don’t know what is!”

Cable removes one arm from around the woman’s waist, his mechanical one specifically, landing a direct punch right in Wade’s solar plexus. The skinnier male goes flying, his words cut off with a coughing spasm and then a sickening thud.

The thud brings Krystine back to reality. She looks up into the face of the man from the coffee shop. Her eyes find their way over his shoulder, widening as she realizes the state of her car. “Did I - -?” Cable’s not sure how to respond, so he simply nods. 

“Can you stand Krystine?”

Her eyes widen. “I never told you my name.”

Wade’s back on his feet, sauntering over to him. Clearly the hit hadn’t been hard enough to keep him down for long. “See that’s the benefit of being a part of the X-Force. We just know things. And do stuff with those things. And oh the things I’d like to do to you little Siren.” His smirk is teasing, but it sets her on edge.

“Siren? Is that what this is about?” She pulls away from Cable’s embrace. Her fists clench at her sides. “Is this what they teach at the X-Force? Catch them while they’re down and suffering? Because if that’s how your little organization fucking works, I want no part of it.”

Cables eyes widen. He hadn’t been expecting her to have a mouth either. “She sounds like you tin can man! Maybe you’re cut from the same cloth… or from the same technologic?” Wade snorts at his own joke, completely ignoring the growls from either party. “Everyone’s a critic. I’m going to go report back to the big metal man in the sky, so if you’ll excuse me…”

Krystine crosses her arms over her chest. Its raining softly now, staining the ground beneath their feet. “How am I going to get home now…” The tears are threatening to start again. She wants to scream, she wants to hit something. “Why didn’t you let that tree hit me?”

The soft, broken tone catches Cable off guard. “They said to bring you in alive. Fucked by a tree doesn’t exactly count.” 

Krystine chokes out a laugh. “Bring me in alive? I’m some sort of fugitive to you then. Is your boss a freak collector? That would explain the two of you wouldn’t it.”

Her words dig into him, his fists clench at his sides at the insults. “For some reason our team thinks they need someone like you. Fuck if I know. But orders are orders.” He approaches her and her stance changes. 

“I don’t give a fuck about your orders. I want to go home. I don’t want to go to some stupid fucking daycamp for mutants where I’ll never see my damn family again!” Her eyes flash with the lightning strikes above them. She opens her mouth to scream again, but only a feeble screech comes forth. “Just my fucking luck.”

Lady luck seemed to be smiling at them. Quite literally, as Cable could see Domino waving at him from the shadow of a tree branch. He growled, taking the moment of weakness to charge at the woman and toss her over his shoulder. 

“I’ll scream!”

\------------------------------------------

Krystine had known better than to fight the man. He was larger, stronger and the cyberkinetic enhancement gave him an unfair advantage. She was still livid. She could’ve defended herself if she hadn’t been too busy grieving and being mad at “god” and the universe for slowly taking her father from her. The memories from earlier in the day came flooding back and the tears that she’d thought dried out, returned with a fury.

“I turned in his license plate today.”

The words had seemed to freeze time around her. “You what?”

Her mother's voice sounded tired, the words coming out in a nervous jumble. “I transferred the ownership today. I had to turn it in Krys. ok?” The ok had come out in a nervous sing song. It was a tick her mother had when things were uncomfortable. 

“Don’t sound so fucking happy about that. There wasn’t anything you could do so we could keep it?”

Her mother’s brown eyes had flashed with hurt and anger. “I’m not happy. I wasn’t happy yesterday when I did it. The lady at the DMV was no help, looking at me like I’d grown a second head. I was grieving and she was about as comforting as a damn brick wall. You don’t get to speak to me like that. You don’t know half of what goes on around here.”

“You don’t tell me half the shit! You keep things from me. Why I don’t know, but I don’t fucking like it.”

“That right there is exactly why!” Her mother sighed exasperatedly. “You fly off the handle and expect the rest of us to just deal with it.”

Fly off the handle? Because she’s mourning the slow loss of her father and who he used to be. True he was much more pleasant now than he had been when she’d been younger. But know he’d lost his license, lost his ability to use money on his own, and now he was losing on the license plate that had been a defining feature of him as a person… it just made everything much to real.

“Why don’t you give her some more of that Daddy love. You know the girls love that shit right?” Wade’s voice grated against Nathan’s ear drums. 

“You’re a dumb fuck.”

“You’re not denying it. It seemed to help earlier. You saw it to right Dopinder?” Wade’s words break the indian taxi drivers concentration and he jumps. “Looks like you were on another planet. Maybe the writer sent you there to join a league of taxi drivers?”

“No sir Mr. Pool, just focusing on the road ahead. What was I supposed to have noticed?”

Nathan snorts, the hurt on Wade’s face evident. “I’m hurt Dopinder! You’re supposed to be the brown panther to my deadpool. What am I to do if you don’t have my back?”

“Anyway. I still think your daddy love will help her. Besides, you’re actually back there with her. Another plot point from our lovely writer!”

Nathan has no idea what he’s talking about, turning his attention to the woman in question. Her breathing has evened and she’s leaning against the door in sleep. He sighs, knowing Wade won’t shut up until he at least tries. He can’t fight him today. He wraps his non metallic arm around the woman’s shoulders, gently shifting her to use his shoulder as a pillow instead. Her breathing hitches for just a moment, her eyes twitching behind her eyelids. Then she settles again.  
\------------------------------------------

Krystine had woken up only when they’d arrived at the X-Mansion. It had taken her a moment to come to her bearings, but when she had, she’d nearly tried to scream again. Nathan had slammed his metallic hand over her mouth. “Oh for fucks sake.”

“Don’t scream or this will become a permanent fixture.” 

Krystine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Like my voice is the only dangerous thing.” She had a point. The file they’d compiled on her didn’t have a whole lot other than her mutant ability. And even that had been scarce information wise. 

“Aww look at Cable exploring his daddy kink!”

“Sounds like their might be a better use for your hand. So if you could…” Krystine pushes the metallic hand away from her, sliding out from the taxi with grace. Her phone, long forgotten in her jacket pocket, dings with a notification.

Nathan’s eyes narrow. He’d thought they’d taken all of that from her. If she tried to contact someone on the outside, her family, the police… There would certainly be complications. He watches her. “Do you know how creepy that is?”

Her baby blues find his eyes again. “It’s just my mom. They found my car in the clearing. Guess Wade’s call to the wreckers alerted the authorities. Am I at least allowed to let her know I’m ok?”

Nathan knows what it’s like to be a concerned parent. The memory’s of his daughter tug at his heart. He finds himself nodding before he can stop himself. Krys smiles shyly at him, mouthing a quick thank you before turning and walking away with her phone.

“Mom. I’m here. I’m ok.”

“What the hell Krys? They found your car with all the glass shattered and a tree crushing it? Why didn’t you tell me where you’d gone? You were supposed to be home hours ago.”

Had she really been gone that long? She’d headed to the field to get her scream on, but hadn’t thought it had been more than thirty minutes at the most. “Sorry, some… friends found me out there. Actually saved me from turning into a pancake. The tree nearly hit me. I sort of lost… control.”

Her mom’s face on the other side of the phone paled. “You didn’t… you know you’re not - -” 

Krys’s throat tightens at the disapproval on her mother's face. “I know. But I just… the dad thing set me off and I’ve been trying to avoid letting it out but…” Tears warmed her face again. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.” Her mom’s face flickers with confusion, as wade’s voice suddenly starts again. 

“Good call robocop! Missing the cellphone? Did the mention of her parents make you go all soft? I mean that happens to me too so I get it.”

Krys resists the urge to slap her forehead, instead groaning. “Sorry Mom, my friends are being fucking stupid. I’ll call you in a little while ok?”

“Will you be home tonight?”

The question hung in the air. She glanced at the group of mismatched mutants behind her. “I can’t make any promises mom. I don’t know when we’re going to be done.” She wasn’t even sure what they were here to do. But she wasn’t going to worry her mother with the uncertainty.

“Alright, I’ll let your dad know. Just… be careful alright sweetie? I’m glad you’re not hurt. I love you. We’ll figure out the car thing when you get home.”

The phone call ended, the screen going dark. 

“Alright siren, that was your get out of jail free call. Gonna have to take that now, so if you would - -” His gloved hand reaches for her phone. Her eyes narrow and she pushes out one last scream, sending him across the grounds and into a tree.

“Like hell you will. You want willingness? Well I get to keep my phone. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

\------------------------------------------

Krystine was still shocked they’d let her keep her phone. They’d walked her through the mansion, introducing her to so many new people that she’d barely been able to keep track of names. The man in the full body suit was Deadpool, or Wade as the others had called him. The man with the cybernetic enhancements who’d finally admitted to being her shadow over the last several weeks was Nathan, or Cable. No last names had been given for those two. Probably a security issue or something. 

Then there were a couple of girls, Yukio and… Deadpool had only referred to her girlfriend as Ellie the teenage warhead. Krystine wasn’t sure where that nickname had come from but knew better than to ask such a prying question right off the bat. After all the meeting and greeting, they’d deposited her in one of the spare rooms. A king bed and an antique desk were her only company for the moment. She’d kicked off her shoes, flopped onto the mattress and found herself crying again.

Outside her bedroom door, Nathan hesitated. Wade had asked him, practically begged him, to go check on their new “ward”.

“You’re the only one she responds to Cable! She has to have a daddy kink.”

He’d growled, not bothering to dignify that with a response.

“Oh come on, I’ve heard you in your sleep, calling someone princess, talking about yourself as daddy in the third - -” Cable’s hand had found its way around Wades throat, crushing the mans windpipe before he could finish.

Somehow he’d still ended up outside the locked bedroom door. Somehow, he’d still found himself concerned for the woman’s well being. He could hear her sniffles through the wood. “Krystine?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Her words were muffled by the pillow she’d buried her face into. 

Nathan sighed, running a hand through his silver and black hair. “The others… sent me to check on you. Said you seemed to only respond to me.”

A choked cough rang out. “Like they really care. They just wanted to make sure their precious siren got back to bossman in one piece.” 

“I’ll fucking leave you locked in here then. That what you want?”

Krystine moved the pillow off of her face, the sting of his words taking the wind out of her sails. “I want to go home.”

The words halt the tide of Nathan’s anger. Her small voice and simple plea reminiscent of how he’d felt when he’d first got here. He’d never voiced it like that, instead letting the feeling of hopelessness fester in the back of his mind.

The lock on the door clicks open, Krystine having crossed the distance to let him in. “Just don’t take my phone alright. Do your little check, make sure to tell everyone how joyous I am at being recruited for this lovely cause and then let me cry in peace ok?”

Her outbursts were starting to lose their bite. There was an exhaustion behind her words. She was lashing out in a way that Nathan had seen before, a way that his wife used to lash out at him before… “You know, you remind me of my wife.” He’s leaning against the door frame now. “She always struggled. But she was funny… and filtered her pain through the prism of humor. Something I could never master.”

“You? Not a master of humor? I had no idea.” Krystine rolls her eyes, childishly hugging the pillow to her chest again. She’s resumed her flopped position on the bed, not bothering with eye contact. “Does your wife know you kidnap women in your spare time?”

Cable growls, his hand tightening into a fist at his side. “She’s dead.”

Krystine goes silent. She realizes that she knows nothing about any of these people. They probably knew more about her at this point. “Nathan… Cable… I’m sorry.”

“Nathan’s fine.”

“Fine. Nathan, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I don’t know what you’re going through, not the exact thing… I…” Her words trail off, her teeth kneeding her bottom lip. “Do you know why I was out in that field?”

Nathan’s silent.

“My mom transferred my dad’s car into her name today. Had to turn in his license plate and everything.”

More silence. Her eyes search the dimly lit room to confirm that he’s still leaning against the door frame. “He’s not dead. But…” Her voice catches in her throat. The tears are spilling down her cheeks again, staining the pillow case. Nathan has crossed the space between the bed and the door, wrapping Krystine in his arms again, just as he had in the field.

“I’m losing him Nathan. I’m losing him and there’s no way to save him and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She buries her face into his chest. He does his best to rub her back, calm her, but he’s rusty. He hasn’t had to do this in so long. Krystine pulls her head away, rubbing the tears from them in frustration.

“What am I doing. You guys just kidnapped me and I’m pouring my heart out to you. That thing about your wife… was that just a ploy to get me vulnerable? Cuz that’s a fucking shitty thing to do.”

His steely gaze stops her. “It wasn’t.”

Krys is back to kneeding her lower lip with her teeth. Nathan’s eyes are drawn to the motion and they narrow as she draws blood. “Of fucking course.”

The moment between them is broken. She shoves out of his arms, standing now, trying to make her way to the door. “You can’t go out there.”

“Like hell I can. I need to ice my lip and I need to fucking pee. Do I really need a chaperone to do that?”

Nathan stands too, coming to stand beside her, a hand on her arm. “Yes. You do. Until we can trust you. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

“And just my luck, it has to be you.”


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is a privilege, not a right. Wade loves to stir the pot. Krystine takes full advantage of her new found freedom and realizes that maybe her recruitment is a blessing, not a curse.

“Krys you haven’t been home in almost two weeks. What’s really going on?” Krystine’s mother’s voice echos accusingly through the small room. “This can’t just be about your friends. Tell me the truth.”

Krystine lay back on her king sized mattress, the words she could say tumbling through her mind like an avalance. Here’s the deal mom. I was kidnapped by the x-force, vaguely related to the x-men? They wanted to recruit me. Thing is, they’re not letting me out of their sight until they can trust me. Hope that’s ok. Love you! Yes like that would go over well. 

“Look I didn’t want to tell you the other day, it’s a job.” 

Her mother’s brow furrows. “A job? I thought you worked at a cafe downtown?”

“Not that job mom. A different job. A job that involves… well my screaming.” Her mother’s face pales at the mention of her abilities. They’d always been a touchy subject. “Don’t look at me like that. They’re going to teach me how to use it safely… I think.”

Her mom’s lips are a thin line. “You know my feelings on the matter. I don’t understand why you couldn’t just go through with finishing your degree. You’re certainly smart enough. Apparently not motivated enough.”

The words steal the breath from Krys’s lungs. “You wanted the truth. That’s where I’m at. Don’t believe me? That’s on you.” There was a knock on her door. “I’ve got to go. Talk to you later.” 

The screen goes blank as the call ends and she resists the urge to throw her phone out the window. “Good timing I guess. Come in.” The door opens with a low creak. Nathan walks in, a smirking Deadpool in tow.

“Good news captain daddy issues! We’ve talked and we’ve decided we trust you! Welcome to your new found freedom!”

Krys’s expression doesn’t change with the news. The prospect of going back home suddenly soured. “Awesome. Is that it?”

“Well… I thought you’d be jumping for joy, trying to break the glass to get out quick, calling an uber, something.” 

Krys shrugs. “What’s there to go home to at this point? I obviously wasn’t motivated enough to get out of this shit in the first place. Might as well park my ass where I’m actually wanted.”

Wade glances at Nathan. “Suddenly this just got way too serious for me. You know how well I handle the feels. Gives me gas… or maybe that’s the chimichangas. Speaking of which!” He inches backwards towards the door, keeping his back towards the hall. “Yukio wanted me to teach her how to make my chimichangas and who was I to say no! Don’t want to be late for that!” He’s gone just as quickly as he’d shown up.

Krystine’s apathetic expression cracks for a moment. The hurt and anger whirling around clear as day. Nathan has to resist the urge to hold her again. They’d found themselves in that position several times over the last two weeks. Last night had been the most recent instance, where she’d even fallen asleep like that. He’d had to sneak out and had been caught by Wade on the way out.

“Cable and Siren sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little cyborgs in a baby carriage!”

“Shut the fuck up Wade. It’s nothing like that.”

“Right, so you haven’t spent nearly every night comforting her through the loneliness and the longing for her family. You are her knight in shining - -” His words are cut off by a metallic hand wrapping around his throat again.

“We fucking pulled her out of a field. Somewhere, where she’d hoped to grieve in peace. You may not know what that fucking feels like. But…”

“Yeah yeah, your cold heart goes out to her. Something about hope or your wife. We’ve all heard it before. I’m sure even the writer is tired of hearing it. You know you’re much too serious for this sort of thing.”

“You’re fucking insane Wade. Now fuck off. I’m going to bed.”

“Enjoy your wet dreams. I know I do!”

“Nathan..” 

His eyes focus on the shadowed form across the room from him. “Nathan… please… don’t leave…” Her pleas tug at his heart, again pulling memories of his wife to the surface. 

He doesn’t respond, instead just moving to sit on the bed beside her. She sits up, her arms looping around his shoulders, her head resting on his back. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“You’re my chaperone… you don’t care. I keep throwing my emotions at you… I just…” She sniffles, muffled by the cloth of his shirt. He turns now, pulling her into his lap, letting her curl into his chest. He’s never noticed how small she was compared to him, how easily she fit into his lap, into his arms. 

He strokes her back gently, letting her cry into his shirt. He can feel the wet tears soaking through to his chest. One of the few times he’s glad his cybernetics aren’t susceptible to water. Eventually the shuddering of her body stops, the tears dry up. She looks up at him with those imploring blue eyes. They glow, even in the dim light of the room.

“You guys heard everything didn’t you.” Krystine’s words aren’t accusing, just inquiring. She wanted to know how much she needed to explain or how much she could leave out.

“Just the tail end. Couldn’t hear much of that considering how much Wade was running his mouth.”

“It’s not my fault I’ve got a better connection to the writer than you do!” Wade was running by, an armful of chimichanga’s clutched tightly to his chest.   
Krystine can’t help the snort that leaves her. She’s laughing now, full bodied laughter at the comic interruption. “He’s got some timing doesn’t he.”

“Timing. Yeah, let’s go with that.”

They fall silent again, enjoying the closeness of their embrace. She would’ve thought, that after only two weeks, she’d be uncomfortable with this. She’d had touching issues ever since college, but… something about Nathan and the way he handled her just put her mind and body at ease. 

“Nathan…”

Nathan’s eyes find hers, his stomach flipping at the way she says his name. “Krystine?”

She’s kneading her lower lip with her teeth again. “Thank you.” Then she’s reaching up. Her hands cautious as they cup his cheeks. Her lips are nearing his. He’s frozen in place. He doesn’t know if he should stop it, if he should encourage it. It’s been two weeks and he’s still getting over his wife. He doesn’t know if this counts as cheating. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever return to his wife and child at this point.

Krystine’s lips meet his and it's as if his brain’s been muted. He can’t hear anything at this point. His lips burn as she pulls away. “I’m sorry, I just… you were… I’m a moron.”

Now it’s her turn to freeze. Nathan pulls her closer, closing the distance between their lips again. His kiss is much less tender, much less hesitant. Krystine finally starts to react, wrapping her arms around his neck, nipping at his lower lip and moaning softly. “Nathan…”

He’s pushing her down on to the bed now, his body moving on instinct alone. He’s holding himself over her with his still human arm. His metallic hand is exploring her curves, brushing the side of her breast, the cusp of her hip. She’s squirming underneath him, reaching for him, pawing at his shirt. 

“Hey Robocop! Bossman’s got - -” Wade’s voice sputters out into gleeful laughter. “I knew it! I knew they were fucking! Take that writer! Trying to convince me I was nuts. Which, I am, but I know sexy time when I see it!”

Wade’s glee breaks Nathan free from his instincts. He’s off the bed now, stalking out of the room with a low growl. “You said the fucking boss man wants us? Let’s fucking go.”

Krystine is left staring at the door. Her lips are tender, her skin tingling with the residual sensation of his metallic hand. She raises a hand to her lips. “What did I just do…”

\------------------------------------------

“Mom?” The front door creaks. “Mom? I know you’re mad, I just - -” Her words are cut off. Her mother’s arms around her, tear streaked face buried in her hair. 

“Honey, when you disappeared, I was so scared. I didn’t know where you were. They turned off your location services.” 

Krys hadn’t realized the extent of what they’d done to keep her out of sight. She’d really have to mention that to Wade or Nathan when she went back. Am I going back? It was a question that had been lingering at the edge of her mind. What if I go back and something happens? What if I don’t make it in time?

Ever since they’d found out about what was really going on with her father’s health, they’d all been in the limbo of no one knowing just exactly how long he had left. The average life expectancy for his disease was anywhere from three to five or seven to ten years. The doctors weren’t sure when it’d started and weren’t sure how far along it had progressed. 

Since the diagnosis, it seemed as though each day he got progressively worse. What had once been a oh that’s weird maybe once a month, had turned into a daily, what’s he going to forget today?

“Your father.. He noticed you were gone. He kept asking me when you were coming to visit…” The words tug at Krystine’s heart. 

“I’m here now, that’s what matters right?” She blinks away the tears that threaten to spill over. “Where is he?”

“In his chair. The dogs are with him too. Keeping him safe while he naps.”

Krys enters the living room and her heart nearly falls to her stomach. Her dad’s eyes are closed and he looks even more frail than when she’d seen him two weeks ago. She watches the steady rise and fall of his chest for just a moment, then speaks. “Dad? I’m home.”

He stirs, coughing and blinking rapidly. “What? Oh sweetheart, how are you!” His voice is raspy with the weight of sleep. “I missed you. Did you have fun?”

Have fun? She glanced towards her mother who wasn’t looking at her. Of course she’d found some explanation and hadn’t thought to warn her of what it was. Her father’s brow furrows at the sudden silence. He seems to realize that maybe you don’t know what he’s asking about, or rather he may not know if he’s asking about the right thing.

“Your mother said you were at a work meet?” The words are close to what they should be, but still off. Krystine should be used to it by now, given that’s one of the biggest symptoms. Aphasia. However each missed word or misunderstanding drives the reality further in. She’s losing him.

The tears are burning at the corners of her eyes again, but she blinks them away. “Oh yes! The work trip went well. They really like me. I think I’m going to be made full time soon.”

“Oh that’s great honey! You really are a great daughter.” She leans across his chair to give him an awkward hug. He holds her tight and kisses the side of her head. It’s a sloppy gesture, but it still warms her heart to know he’s proud.

“Well, I’ve got to go talk to mom about some stuff ok? I’ll come back down in a little while.” 

Her father nods, adjusting his lazy boy so he’s upright again. He pulls his computer into his lap and falls deep into his normal computer games.

Her mother leads her up the stairs in silence. The air heavy with unanswered questions, with concerns, with… guilt? They make their way into her parents master suite and her mother shuts the door behind her quietly.

“You’re going back aren’t you.” Her mother’s arms are crossed in front of her chest, however the statement itself isn’t accusing.

“I- I don’t know.”

Krys’s sitting on the edge of the bed now, her head in her hands. “They.. they saved me mom. I nearly got killed out there. The way they found my car? That could’ve been me. If they hadn’t been there to… I guess recruit me? I wouldn’t be here right now.” Her voice is small, tired, the weight of her emotions pressing down on her lungs. “I feel like I owe them.”

She didn’t want to look at her mother. She knew what was coming. She knew the hurt that would be splayed across her mother's face. She couldn’t handle disappointing anyone else. “I’m sorry. I - I don’t think it would be safe if I didn’t.”

“Safe? You’ve spent twenty five years on this earth without any issues and now you think it’s not safe? Just because some people that were stalking you up until recently told you it wasn’t?”

“No mom. I’m not doing it for anyone but myself. I nearly killed myself two weeks ago. I wanted to die. I didn’t care anymore. If I can find a way to make sure I don’t get like that, to make sure that my powers don’t assist with something like that in the future…” She trails off, the tears rolling down her cheeks now. 

“Krys --” Her mother’s words are cut off by the howling barks of the two dogs downstairs. There were voices that weren’t her father’s down there and it didn’t sound far away like the TV. 

“I can’t believe you’d give her the car before she was ready.”

“Hey don’t blame me! The writer needed a way to get the plot moving!”

“The writer? Do you listen to yourself sometimes?”

The barking had paused briefly at a shouted expletive from her father, giving Krys just enough to realize who was at the house. The barking resumed, louder and angrier this time. She could hear their chests smashing into the gate that was meant to keep them contained in the living room with her father. 

“Looks like they aren’t giving you as much choice as you thought.” Her mother’s words bit deep. Krys didn’t want to think she was right, but why else would they have followed her. 

“Oh Captain Daddy Issues! We’ve come to save you!” Wade’s masked face is suddenly peaking through the crack in the door. “There you are! Your daddy dearest was so kind to tell us you were upstairs with your mom. Didn’t mention how hot - -” His words cut off with a thud and a wheeze. 

Nathan pushes the door open, letting Wade’s crumpled form fall through. He steps over Wade without a second thought. “Were you going to tell us where you’d gone?”

“With what? The phone numbers I’m just expected to have?”

Wade snickers, slowly regaining the air in his lungs. “Haven’t you checked your contacts recently? Nathan might’ve slipped you more than just the tongue the last couple of - -” Another kick to his face silences him.

Krystine doesn’t know what to say at this point. She hasn’t really gotten to the meat of the story with her mother and it looks as though she’s probably not going to at this point. So instead, she locks eyes with Nathan, trying to plead with him through some imaginary mental connection she’d hoped he’d pick up on. 

“I apologize for him Mrs. Evans. We’ll wait for Krys downstairs.” Nathan wrapped his mechanical hand around the back of Wade’s neck and dragged him back out into the hall. He shot Krys another look on his way out, one that read you’ve got explaining to do. She sighed, shutting the door once more and turning to look at the pale face of her mother.

“Guess we’ve got to make this quick…”

\------------------------------------------

Nathan’s not sure what to expect when they’re pulling away from Krystine’s childhood home. She’d spent almost a full hour explaining everything to her mother, fighting the inevitable return to the x mansion and then glowering as they loaded up her ‘freedom present’ with clothes and personal items. 

“Was this freedom just a fucking test?”

The tears haven’t stopped rolling since her goodbyes with her parents, her brother, her dogs. “I can’t believe you guys would dangle this in front of me and expect me not to at least go see them. They’re my parents Nathan! You out of all of them should fucking understand that.”

Nathan doesn’t respond, both eyes focused on something outside of the car. “Great you’re a fucking strong and silent type. Just expects me to go along with whatever you guys fucking feel like without any consideration for the consequences that I have to fucking live with.” Still nothing.

“You know how broken I was. You’ve held me every night since you fucking saved me from myself. You knew exactly how much this would hurt. And in spite of all of that I was thinking about going back. I wanted to die that day. You saved me and gave me a reason to keep living. You reminded me that I need to be strong, that I need to be there for mom. And I can’t do that if I can’t control myself.”

She sighs, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel before speaking again. “Why couldn’t you trust me to come back willingly…” Her voice breaks at the last word, sniffles and hiccups shaking her shoulders. 

“I’m… sorry.”

“Are you? Are you really? Do you have any idea what any of this feels like? To lose someone and not know exactly when you’re going to lose them? Do you know how any of that feels?”

“I do.”

Charred corpses. His house destroyed. The vengeance he’d sworn. The memories flashed through his mind in hot painful streaks. 

Krystine is silent now. She realizes how stupid she’d sounded, how insensitive. Of course he’d know that pain. He’d lost his wife and daughter, brought them back, but hadn’t been able to go back to them because he’d chosen to save Wade instead.

The awkward silence lay thick between them. Krys found herself glancing between the road and Nathan’s face. She didn’t know what to say to make things right. Again she’d opened her mouth with a complete disregard for anyone’s feelings other than her own. It was something her mother had always warned her would eventually come back to bite her in the ass. Why did she have to be right…

She removes one hand from the steering wheel, sliding it across the center console to rest on Nathan’s thigh. Nathan stiffens next to her. His mechanical eye locking on the sudden contact. Then, still stiff, he slides his mechanical hand on top of hers. He squeezes as softly as he can manage, before leaving their hands together. A few seconds pass and she squeezes back. A silent apology.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by Deadpool 2 and an original character that I've been dying to throw into the Deadpool Universe. Angst a plenty, romance at some point, and potential smut down the road. Viewer discretion is advised :)


End file.
